Into The Unknown World
by I like fma
Summary: First Fanfic. I suck at summeries, as a warning. Ed dies. Al tries to bring him back. He creates pride instead. Ed!Pride. I own nothing. Pride X Winry


**Pride!Ed. Pride, never new how nice and rude humans could be. Winry and Pinako never knew, being small-towners, that Ed had died. Or that Al had created Pride. PrideWin. *Disclaimer : Don't own Pride!Ed or Fullmetal Alchemist. * **

**Pride's P.O.V**

Walking into the small town of Risembool, I felt a sense of closeness. I didn't understand it, but it felt nice. Then I heard a dog barking. "My, my what's wrong, Den? Oh, that looks like Edward. But. . . Al isn't with him." A woman said. Who was Edward? "Ed? Good to see you!" This woman said "Um. . . I'm not this Edward your talking about." "I'm sure you are!" She said pulling something from behind her back. A rolling pin. A big one. I started to run. She hit me. Then I lot consciousness.

"Hey, kid, you okay?" A girl asked me. "Yeah, but where am I, besides in Risembool?" I asked her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Winry's P.O.V**

"Your at my place, silly!" I told him. This was the first time I got a good look at him. He **did **look just like Ed, though his hair was down, not in a braid. And his eyes where different. More distant. And he has a different sense of fashion. "Oh. By the way, I'm Eric Tell." He told me just as Pinako entered the room. "So that your, name boy. Winry, Have you ever heard from Ed and Al on your trips to rush Valley? We never hear from them." He looked scared of her. Good reason too. She did hit him with a rolling pin. Hard. "Granny! Tell Eric your sorry! You hit him with a rolling pin!" I said, forcing her to do so. "I'm sorry for the trouble." She said, meaning every word. "Apology accepted." He said "What brings you to Risembool anyway?" I asked, letting my curiosity beat my manners "I'm a traveling musician, looking for inspiration. Actually I'm performing at the big field at 6:30." He told us.

When we got to the stage, Erics band was there. "Where have you been, Eric?! We where worried about you!" A guy testing the drums asked. "Checking the town don't have to make everyone a worry-wort, Pete." He said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**At the Concert. . . Pride's P.O.V**

I was used to a large crowd, so this was a nice change of pace " Our first song is Numb! " The music started. _"__I'm tired of being what you want me to be. Feeling so faithless lost under the surface. Don't know what you're expecting of me. Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes. (Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow) Every step that I take is another mistake to you. (Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)I've become so numb! I can't feel you there. Become so tired so much more aware. I'm becoming this all I want to do. Is be more like me and be less like you. _"The crowd cheered. They liked it. Good.

_"Can't you see that you're smothering me. Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control. Cause everything that you thought I would be. Has fallen apart right in front of you. (Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)Every step that I take is another mistake to you. (Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow) And every second I waste is more than I can take! I've become so numb! I can't feel you there. Become so tired so much more aware. I'm becoming this all I want to do, Is be more like me and be less like you." _More cheers. _  
_

_" And I know, I may end up failing too. But I know, You were just like me with someone disappointed in you. I've become so numb! I can't feel you there. Become so tired so much more aware. I'm becoming this all I want to do. Is be more like me and be less like you. I've become so numb. I can't feel you there. I'm tired of being what you want me to be. I've become so numb. I can't feel you there. I'm tired of being what you want me to be. _The song ended.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**After the show And still Pride's P.O.V**

After the show, I was petty tired so I went straight to bed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**( A/N** **: Numb by Linkin Park is the song he sang. more in chapter two! bye bye =3! )**


End file.
